Necromancer (Oblivion)
|class = Necromancer |faction = |rank = |essential = No |respawn = No |RefID = |Base ID = }} Necromancers are mages who specialize in the conjuration of undead creatures. Undead servants populate their lairs, and they always summon additional undead to aid them in combat. If the Hero can kill the necromancers quickly, they are a good source of potions and scrolls. The Mages Guild has banned the practice of Necromancy, forcing many practitioners into hiding. The guild's disdain is so great that wearing Necromancer's Robes inside one of the Mages Guild buildings will cause the resident members to ignore the wearer; they may even become hostile if the robes are worn around them for too long. Equipment and combat Necromancers do not wear armor, but instead wear special Necromancer's Robes. They tend to wield a mace or dagger of some sort, which varies depending on their level (they tend to use Destruction magic more often than melee weapons). Occasionally they will also wield a staff, especially if they are Necromancer Adepts. They also carry several scrolls, and a few healing and magicka potions. Usually, upon discovering the Hero, necromancers will summon an undead creature, and then drain the Hero's abilities. Then they will run away leaving their summoned creature to engage in combat. They are fairly easy to beat on their own, but in groups they can be deadly. When groups are encountered, a good tactic is to draw them out one at a time with a target spell and draw them away from the others, taking them out one at a time. It is best to focus on killing the necromancer instead of trying to kill their summons, as the necromancer will likely summon another one soon after the first is defeated. They can be difficult for melee fighters as they retreat often and are quite fast. They lack any kind of armor, so a sneak attack arrow can often kill them instantly if the Hero has decent Sneak. This is extremely effective since they will not be able to summon anything and it will not attract nearby enemies. Subtypes *''Necromancer'' :Common variety of dark mages. *''Necromancer Adept'' :Very skilled in the necromantic arts, usually only one is found in each necromantic lair. *''Worm Anchorite'' :These necromancers are charged with creating Black Soul Gems at Necromancer Altars. Locations A list of locations where Necromancers can be encountered. Locations marked with an asterisk (*) have a Necromancer Altar. *Bloodrun Cave *Cadlew Chapel *Dark Fissure* *Echo Cave *Elenglynn *Fort Doublecross *Fort Istirus* *Fort Linchal* *Fort Ontus *Fort Teleman *Fort Variela *Garla Agea *Kindred Cave *Leafrot Cave *Lost Boy Cavern *Mackamentain *Moss Rock Cavern *Pothole Caverns *Underpall Cave *Vilverin *Vindasel (at higher levels there may be a Daedroth) *Wellspring Cave *Wendelbek* Notable Necromancers *Bolor Savel (protector of Echo Cave) *Camilla Lollia *Caranya (after betraying Hannibal Traven) *Celedaen *Erandur-Vangaril (Lich) *Falcar *Lorgren Benirus (Lich) *Mannimarco ("King of Worms") *Mariette Rielle *Mercator Hosidus (Lieutenant of Mannimarco) *Noveni Othran (Lieutenant of Mannimarco) *Raelynn the Gravefinder Quotes *''"What are you doing here? Well... Caranya will want to talk to you. You should go see her."'' – Disguised as a mage during "The Necromancer's Amulet" *''"If you're here to help, you'd best go see Caranya. She'll tell you what we need."'' – Disguised as a mage during "The Necromancer's Amulet" Appearances * * * * Category:Oblivion: Necromancers Category:Oblivion: Enemies Category:Occupations